


Six Kisses

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 6 different pieces mashed into one, Mistletoe, Multi, Platonic Kisses, Ships listed in order of appearance not order of importance, Spin the Bottle, lots of kisses, people are drunk in chekov's and sulu's bits, there's a heavy hurt comfort theme in scotty's bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of how Kirk managed to kiss all of his senior officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Kisses

**Uhura**

 

The mission had gone surprisingly well. At first Kirk had worried that they wouldn't make it out alive considering the large reptilian monster chasing them through the jungle, yet somehow, they had made it to safety. The captain sighed with relief as they stood in the temple. A smile stretched over his lips. He couldn't believe their good fortune and the feeling of relief rushing over him compelled him to just kiss the person nearest to him. That person happened to be his communications officer, Lieutenant Uhura. Kirk grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her in. Everything about the moment was edging on euphoric. The adrenalin rush mixed with the ethereal beauty of the three moons shining in the nebula painted sky made the entire experience feel like a cosmic dream.

“Captain, I... uh...” Uhura stuttered, fully flushed.

“I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” Kirk asked, jumping back from the Lieutenant.

“Not at all just...” she gazed out the temple opening at the multicolored sky. “Give a girl a warning next time.”

They both chuckled.

Kirk and Uhura never really spoke of the night again. It wasn't anything too symbolic for either of them, not some sort of calling for a relationship that could have been or feelings that had stayed buried. It was just something they shared, something that was romantic but not implying of romantic attraction to the other. Just a moment that was beautifully perfect that they were both somehow there for.

 

**Chekov**

 

Chekov's kiss had been partially on accident. Kirk had never intended for it to happen however Pavel's innocence in the matter was never truly solidified.

The navigator had arrived slightly late to the Christmas party, coming in about 15 minutes after everyone else. He had been delayed by some extra work and was hoping the party hadn't started without him. As he stepped into the rec room he was greeted with two things, the captain, and a noticeable sprig of mistletoe. Kirk was about to step out of the way so that Pavel could enter into the room when the Russian gave him a knowing smirk and eyed the mistletoe. The two gold shirts had a short, non-verbal interaction.

“You get a kiss on the cheek Ensign!” Kirk said wagging his finger.

“That'll do.” the navigator shrugged, he tilted his head to the side slightly, exposing a pink cheek. Just as Jim was leaning in a loud noise came from the party room causing Chekov's head to whip strait forward making Kirk and Pavel meet lip to lip.

The kiss lasted for a brief second before both men pulled back. Kirk coughed and readjusted his uniform before turning around to asses the ruckus that had resonated from the party hall. There was hardly a moment for discussion on the matter because Spock seemed fairly angered by the fact that a heavily inebriated McCoy had just emptied a full glass of mint julep onto his shirt.

While this kiss was hardly ever spoken of by the captain, it was something Chekov brought up countless times at other Christmas parties. The Ensign found great joy in retelling the story over and over again every time _swearing_ that it was all unintentional on his part but with each retelling, his sarcasm on the innocence bit was slightly more obvious.

 

**Sulu**

 

Kirk was drunk, Sulu was drunk, Scotty was drunk, everyone was drunk. Most of the senior officers, Spock and McCoy excluded of course, had managed to get themselves drugged silly on a small planetoid they had recently visited for diplomatic reasons. So there they were, a gang of giggling idiots, sitting in a random hall on a random deck, playing spin the bottle. The scotch bottle spun across the floor making a slight clicking noise. So far Kirk hadn't gotten picked yet and was waiting patiently for his inevitable turn. The rectangular bottle swished across the floor and landed right on him. He locked eyes with the Helmsman and shifted up onto his knees. The two leaned forward, the circle of intoxicated crewmen snickering like teenage girls. Their lips brushed only briefly before they were interrupted.

“What the Hell are y'all doing down here?” McCoy asked, storming into the hallway. “I ordered you to stay in sickbay while that nasty drug ya got slipped worked it's course!”

“But ve vanted to play spin ze bottle!” Pavel whined.

“Well I don't care what kinda childish games you wanna play, I have medical override! Get your asses back into your biobeds or so help me I'll call security to make ya!” the doctor ordered.

The circle somberly dispersed and walked in towards the med bay quietly, a few hushed words of disapproval passed between them.

 

**Scotty**

 

“Is that even normal?” Jim asked. He was seated at the foot of his bed, sitting cross legged on the floor. The last ten minutes had been spent with him drinking scotch and explaining to Scotty how he liked both boys and girls and how confused he was.

“Laddie, that's called bisexuality and I reckon you can find at least half your crew feels the same way.” Scotty explained, refilling the small glass that the captain was holding.

“Really?” the commander hiccuped.

“Yeah, there's nothing wrong with ya. Yer perfectly normal.” Scotty replied, finishing off the last of his scotch.

“That's amazing!” the engineer could almost see the relief wash over his captain. He pulled the blonde in for a hug, patting the man on the back softly.

“Oh I could just kiss you!” Jim sighed, hazel eyes shiny and crystalline with tears, when the two broke the hug.

“Why don't ya,” Scotty joked, he found the captain attractive and knew that he was no exception to most of the crew however he doubted Kirk would take him seriously. However, when the pale hands on his shoulders shifted themselves up to the back of his neck and pulled him in for that kiss he'd jokingly agreed to, Scotty's doubt fluttered away in the wind like dust.

“How long you been saving that up?” Scotty asked, gasping.

“Since that time I saw you shirtless in the engine room.” Jim replied, cheeks tinged peach.

 

**McCoy**

 

Kirk and McCoy had been friends since their academy days. Hell, they'd even shared a dorm room for a short span. Speaking of academy days, they had been standing next to each other during graduation. They had been rubbing shoulders during the graduation speech, almost shoved up against one another by the flow of the crowd. Jim had grabbed Bones around the waist, trying to pull him away from the rest of the crowd to keep him safe, while they threw their hats up in the air. The moment the red cap landed back into back into Jim's palm, the cadet placed the hat right back on his head. The smooth movement seemed practiced and well oiled. In the same motion which the future captain used to place his hat upon his blonde hair, he also used to pull the doctor up, encouraging the southern man to wrap his legs around Kirk's waist.

“Happy graduation!” Jim cheered, his voice almost washed over by the hundreds of other cheering cadets in the crowd. He moved an arm from around Leonard's waist to the back of his head, pulling the doctor down for a kiss.

“Happy graduation indeed,” McCoy smirked, his face turning florid. While that might have been the first time they kissed, it definitely wasn't the last, especially not that night.

 

**Spock**

 

Kirk had a list. A list of every senior officer on the ship. He marked off the ones he'd gotten around to kissing and at this point, he'd checked off every box... except one. That box was Spock's and Jim felt as if Spock's box was going to be the most difficult to check off. He knew that if he wanted to swap spit with the Vulcan he was going to actually try. So try he did.

Attempt after attempt, each one failed just as horribly, if not more horribly, than the last. This plan, however was flawless. He'd wait until the end of a dangerous mission and take the vulcan by surprise. If it backfired he could always use the 'heat of the moment' excuse he'd so famously cooled situations with before.

This however, was not heat of the moment, this was deliberate. The fingers that grabbed Spock's jaw as he stared out at the terrain of the desert in the morning had thought of this moment before. The pressure used to pull his face towards that of his captain's was per-calculated to be just strong enough to fell passionate but not too rough as to seem forceful. Their lips pressed together with just the right amount of pressure at a precise angle. When Jim pulled back Spock's face was in an expression of pure and utter shock.

“On earth, we call that a kiss and it's a sign of affection.” Bones joked from another part of the outcropping, chuckling to himself as he scanned one of the security team members for a concussion.

Spock still didn't say anything and stood silently as if having an internal crisis.

“Spock are you okay?” Jim is concerned that he's broken the vulcan.

Spock didn't reply, he just blinked, shook his head a little, and looked back at Jim. Was he... _Smirking?_ He took a shaky breath and then reached his hands up to grab the blonde's head to pull him in for another kiss. The kiss was quick and viscous, almost pushing Jim into the dirt. Spock's lips move meticulously and quickly, each move calculated and precise but strong. Jim does his best to compensate but finds himself winded and gasping for breath and has to pull back.

“We should save this for later,” Jim whispered into Spock's ear, his fingers playing at the hair on the back of Spock's neck, and save it for later they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this piece has been in progress for quite some time and I'm really proud of how it turned out even though it didn't come into being via my usual binge writing style. Hope y'all have a nice day, week, night, idk, have fun.


End file.
